Eric the Dreamer
Eric the Dreamer is a joker-ace, political activist, and revolutionary. One of the few survivors of the Rox, he was sent away from the island prior to its destruction to ensure their version of the story was told. History Little is known about Eric Bell prior to his arrival in Vietnam in the early 1990s. Cursed by the wild card virus with significant facial deformities, Eric was partially compensated by the useful ace ability to project images directly into the minds of others. Trying to make a living as a street poet, Eric employed his powers in concert with his recitations. According to his own account, Eric achieved little success and even less acceptance. In one vision that he conjured up to illustrate his past Eric depicted himself as being pelted with garbage and dead cats in response to one of his poems. At some point, Eric fell in with the jokers and other outcasts living on the Rox. Before the final battle with the nat world commenced, Bloat, governor of the Rox, sent Eric into hiding so that the joker side of the story could be told. According to Eric, the US government massacred all the jokers captured during the conflict. A year later, Eric arrived in Vietnam at the invitation of Colonel Sobel and gave an impassioned speech to the assembled troops of the New Joker Brigade complete with visions of the nightmare state of the current world and the idyllic future the government of Vietnam would create with their help. Around this same time he witnessed the beautiful ace Moonchild subdue the German joker known as Horn. Impressed by her restraint and appropriate use of force, Eric struck up a friendship with the reclusive ace. Soon Eric and Moonchild became more than friends, though even then Moonchild did not relate the truth concerning the brevity of her visits or the fact that she was one aspect of the multifaceted ace Captain Trips. Various atrocities in the field and incidents of barbaric behavior (cannibalism, ritual scarification) at the Joker Brigade's main camp caused Meadows to become disenchanted with Colonel Sobel. Leading a mutinous squad into the jungle, Moonchild had no choice but to go with Meadows in spite of her feelings for Eric. Eric, still steadfastly loyal to Sobel and the established government of Vietnam, tried more than once to sway Moonchild back to his side with several telepathic communications. Lured to a meeting with Eric and Sobel, Moonchild was captured by aces on loan from the United States. Eric was saddened that his lover could not be convinced to rejoin them, and was sickened to learn he had sex with a man (Meadows) who transformed into Moonchild. Swayed by both Moonchild and Meadows' arguments, Eric had a change of heart, slipping Meadows one of his transformative powders before he could be tortured and killed. Eric was shot by his fellow jokers when one of them saw him slip the powder to Meadows. The powder itself was tainted and caused Meadows to transform into Monster, but Eric somehow survived both the gunshot and the subsequent destruction left in the giant creature's wake. It wasn't until CIA operative and Card Shark OK Cassady called in a fuel-air bomb to be dropped on the joker camp that Eric died. Eric was in telepathic contact with the Moonchild portion of Meadows' mind as he died, warning her to stay away. Wild Card Traits The most obvious effect the wild card virus had upon Eric Bell was his hideous face and chest. Less obvious are his prodigious mental abilities. Eric is capable of projecting vivid mental images into the minds of others. These images can be as horrible or as serene as Eric can imagine and can be projected to multiple targets at one time. A side effect of this mental ability is Eric's power to telepathically communicate with others over short distances, especially those he shares a strong emotional connection with, which somewhat enhances his range. Appearance Eric Bell was a young man, likely in his twenties, tall and slender, with long, curly brownish blond hair and a relatively human body compared to many other jokers. His face however was severely disfigured with a heavy brow, jutting jaw, and many seams and ridges. His chest was also somewhat disfigured, being "corrugated" with ridges as well. In spite of his facial deformities, Eric could produce a "charming smile." Personality Eric Bell was a passionate believer in leftist politics and the ultimate righteousness of communism. He was a man aware of the world's violence and injustices, but was not embittered by them. Eric had a mission and believed in it, so much so that he was sometimes blind to the mistakes made or the crimes committed to achieve it. Basically good at heart, Eric was still not above using his power to seduce or coerce others into agreeing with him.